Vile
by Commander Zia
Summary: Neji leaned in to meet him halfway this time; the man's lips still tasted like alcohol and the tang left a sour feeling in his mouth but he didn't care.


**A/N: **_Be proud of me! This is the closest thing to a lemon I've ever written :D_

_Anyways, I may expand upon this later, I love the concept. Even Hiashi agreed with me that if he was twisted enough by Hizashi's death, he could fall in 'love' with his nephew, the spitting image of his dead brother. And Neji? Well, Neji's just had his first kiss stolen by his beautiful (evil step-)uncle. Cut the boy some slack._

* * *

**V** i l e

* * *

Neji sat down across from Hiashi lightly, folding his legs out of habit and keeping his back straight so it barely touched the cushioned sofa back.

"No need to be so formal." Hiashi said in a low voice, and Neji noticed almost immediately how it was thick and almost dreamy, noticed the red blush across the bridge of his uncle's sharp nose.

"You wanted me." Neji said it even though they both knew it to be truth just to fill the silence. It was well past sun down and already half the women and children had gone to bed, and the men were off training in the fields or playing poker or whatever it was they did when the sun disappeared into the thick green trees.

Hiashi smiled serenely, and because he was looking at him instead of through him for the first time in years Neji was surprised at how perfect they were. They were straight and white, and his smile wasn't a single millimeter crooked or off-center. His entire face, entire being, was that of a statue, sculpted from hard white stone by a master artist. Neji found himself having to force back thoughts of 'this man is beautiful', and the worst part was that it was the truth.

"Neji, I told you last week of your father, did I not?"

There was a small clink and a wet slosh as Hiashi placed his half-full cup back down on the coffee table. Neji didn't look up to meet his eyes, kept it on the yellowy liquid in the cup. He didn't know anything about alcohol, he was thirteen why should he, but it looked almost like apple juice. "You did."

"Did I tell you," Hiashi continued, and Neji felt his hand on his chin, turning his head up so that their eyes could meet. There was something in the man's eyes, pain or anger or frustration or guilt, but he couldn't tell which. "Just how much you look like your father?"

Neji didn't answer, just shook his head, 'no'. He felt the need to back away or slip from the man's grasp, their faces were barely twelve inches away now, Hiashi was leaning in and pulling Neji closer.

"Your father really was beautiful." Hiashi's voice was wistful, Neji found himself enchanted as his lips moved so gracefully he wouldn't have been able to read them had he been def. "They said we were identical, so identical he could go to my death for me, but he was so much more beautiful than I was. He had these lines," Hiashi's finger traced across Neji's face, down from the side of his nose and too close to his lips for comfort, but for some reason Neji still couldn't back away. "down his face, and little wrinkles by his eyes. From frowning."

"Hiashi," Neji managed to force out, and it came like a gasp, finally pushing back because now their noses were almost touching. Neji sat straight-backed and stiff, and avoided the gaze Hiashi threw his direction.

It must have been the fumes, and the fact that the man was beautiful. There was nothing wrong with just admitting that. It was the truth.

"I'm going to leave now, if I stay you'll do something you'll regret in the morning." Neji forced his voice calm as he stood, and made to leave. But before he could take two steps a hand caught his own and pulled him around.

Hiashi's eyes were yellow in the candle light.

"We stole each others' first kiss when we were eleven." Hiashi said, and Neji could tell now that he was speaking through him, rather than at him, as if he wasn't really there.

Neji had never seen the man drunk before, not since he was so little he could barely remember it, and suddenly he was glad. "I'm leaving now Hiashi, we can talk in the morning-"

"He thought it was a game." Hiashi took Neji's shoulders, pushed him gently towards the wall and away from the door. His lips stretched in an almost smile. "I never told him the reason I didn't date. I think he guessed part of it, but he never thought it was his fault."

Neji's back bumped against the wood wall the same moment Hiashi leaned in, and he couldn't stop the man in time.

Their lips touched briefly, the man's were slightly chapped and dry, but tasted bitter.

Neji supposed that was what alcohol must have tasted like.

"Stop-"

Hiashi held his head in place with his hands and kissed him again on the lips, deeper this time, and Neji found he couldn't react.

It was just the fact that it was kiss, he wasn't attracted to this man, to the man who'd ruined his life and had the guts to say he hadn't meant to. It didn't mean anything other than that he was a teenage boy.

"I never had a chance to do this to him." Hiashi whispered, Neji had to strain his ears to hear him. For a split second as he spoke there may have been a chance to escape the man's grip, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Maybe he'd let Hiashi do it just one more time.

Neji leaned in to meet him halfway this time, his lips still tasted like alcohol and the tang left a sour feeling in his mouth but he didn't care.

Neji brought his hands up, rested them on Hiashi's shoulders lightly. As Hiashi drew back again there was a flash of something almost like excitement in his eyes. "Neji…"

"Hiashi, just- just stop." He had to get away before anything else could happen.

That could be wrong. Illegal, even.

Wrong.

To Neji's surprise Hiashi loosened his grip, and he fled. Through the door, down two hallways, left, and the third door down.

Neji buried his face in the pillows on his bed.

He couldn't help but want to feel it again. He wanted to kiss him again, longer, deeper, maybe he'd hug him close to himself this time, he'd never hugged anyone before of his own free will.

It was only natural.

He. Didn't. _Love_. That. Man.

He'd find himself a girlfriend. Tenten would do, she liked him well enough, she'd probably kiss him if he let her. Maybe even one of those fangirls, now that the Uchiha was gone-

Neji didn't like this evil yearning.

Evil, evil, evil.

"I'm just horny." Neji whispered to himself harshly, sitting back up and clutching the pillow to his chest and rocking slightly because he couldn't sit still. "I don't love him, I don't love boys, I'm just getting horny."

Neji could still taste the bitter alcohol on his tongue, and at that moment he felt that, without a doubt, it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever tasted in his life.

~X~

Hours later, across the house where the main branch slept, a white-eyed man was sobbing brokenly as he puked his heart out into the toilet bowl.

He'd never felt or tasted anything so vile in his life.

~X~


End file.
